Within a virtualization environment, a hypervisor may possess various capabilities beyond providing emulation. For instance, a hypervisor may be able to start and stop virtual machines, provide storage to virtual machines, and/or provide networking to virtual machines.
Moreover, a user (e.g., a system administrator) may be afforded access to hypervisor capabilities. However, such access is typically funneled through a virtualization manager, with the user's access to hypervisor capabilities being constrained to whatever subset of those capabilities is designed to be offered via the virtualization manager.